BiPolar
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: JF-Slash Rasey - A very pregnant Lily comments on Casey and RJ's relationship.


Title: Bi-Polar

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 841

Summary: A pregnant Lily comments on the two's relationship.

Spoilers: None.

Notes: Rasey, of course. This was originally intended to be (it may still be) part of a series of fics where the rangers have to deal with a very pregnant Lily. I guess it depends on if I actually finish them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I swear I don't know what goes through your head sometimes!"

"You are the most overbearing, possessive, pain-in-the-ass--."

"And you're such a whiney little cu--."

"Hey!" A very tired, very annoyed, very large Lily waddled down the stairs of the loft at the sound of the raised voices. She glared at the two men as she reached the final step. "What's the matter with the two of you?! We can hear you all the way downstairs!"

The youngest looked sheepish while the older just looked vaguely disturbed.

The older one was at Lily's side in a matter of seconds. "You shouldn't up."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, RJ, not dying." It had taken one single encounter with a newly freed Jarrod to put her in such a state. Not that the man in question really had anything to say in the matter seeing as he had been possessed by Dai Shi once again.

Casey joined the two and led her over to a chair. His mate followed behind and a glance over his shoulder made the tiger realize that RJ's eyes seemed to be locked on his butt.

Curiously, she followed the red ranger's eyes and snickered. "Are you staring at Casey's _ass_?"

The wolf jumped and his eyes snapped up. "No?" It came out as a question even if that wasn't how it was intended.

Snickering turned into full blown laughter. Casey just shook his head at his mate's actions as RJ came to stand beside him. "You're really pathetic, you know that?"

RJ merely sighed, letting his arm snake its way around his tiger's stomach and his head come to rest on his shoulder. "Mine." He muttered as he licked Casey's neck.

The cheetah shook her head in wonder as Casey squirmed. "I worry about the two of you sometimes."

This seemed to surprise them both but Casey was the one to vocalize it. "Why?" His voice was incredulous.

"You're bi-polar!" She exclaimed.

"Am not!" The tiger returned. "What are you doing up here anyways? I thought you were downing another one of those pickle-artichoke-ham pizzas Fran made you?"

"I was but…" She trailed off as a thought crossed her mind. "What do you mean _another_? Are you calling me _**fat**_?!"

Casey quickly detangled himself from his mate's hold and stepped behind him. "No."

The wolf master glanced at his tiger, who was standing just behind his shoulder. _'Scaredy cat.'_ He mouthed. All he got in return was a look of displeasure as Casey stuck out his tongue. RJ snagged the cub's shirt and pulled him forward, whispering into his ear. "I can think of something better to do with that tongue."

Rolling his eyes, Casey muttered something about 'irritating mates'. But he still leaned back as RJ once again wrapped his arms around the tiger's waist.

Lily shook her head at the two of them, getting up to head to the kitchen. "I think I'll get my Nutella and leave you two alone."

"Nutella?" Casey blinked as RJ gained a look of disgust. "You're not going to put it on the pizza, are you?"

She nodded. "I knew that the pizza was missing _something_, but it wasn't until dinner last night that I figure out what it was."

"You mean those chicken wings I heard that you and Theo devoured?" He could feel RJ shiver from behind him at the mere thought.

"Yeah, you missed it." RJ's voice drifted over his mate's neck. "She put nutella on them."

The cheetah nodded cheerfully as she placed her hand on her very large stomach and licked her lips. "Those were good!" She noticed the looks of revulsion she was receiving from the pair and headed back up to the kitchen to grab the bottle from the table, shaking her head. Some guys just didn't know good taste.

"And then there were two." RJ ducked his head down and nipped at his mate's neck. "We're all alone."

Casey sighed. "Yep." He could feel RJ grin into his neck.

The wolf master let his hand drift down below his tiger's stomach, who, in turn, let out a strangled noise. He growled in pleasure as Casey let his head fall back, baring his neck to him. His other hand slid under the red shirt as he gently bit down on a mark. Then, with one swift move, RJ spun Casey around and slid away from him.

He didn't touch Casey again, but then again, he didn't have to. His very presence overwhelmed the tiger. It intoxicated him as RJ dipped that magnetic gaze to his lips, then lower down.

RJ smirked as an enticing flush traveled over his mate's face and he knew if he tried hard enough he could make it cover the rest of that body as well. "You are so going to pay for that overbearing remark you made earlier." He made a predatorial move towards the cub. "Go." He growled.

Casey didn't even hesitate as he took off laughing with his mate hot on his heels.


End file.
